horrible_tv_show_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Cat Blues (Tom and Jerry)
Blue Cat Blues is the 103rd cartoon short of Tom and Jerry. It was released on November 16, 1956. Plot Jerry narrates the sad story of Tom's relationship with his girlfriend that leads him to want to commit suicide. After the flashback is over, Jerry breaks away from the sad story to express happiness about how his own girlfriend, Toots (who looks like the mouse version of the white cat), has remained faithful to him unlike Tom's girlfriend, only for sees Toots driving by with another mouse (a grey mouse resembling an adult version of Tuffy) with a "Just Married" sign hanging off the car, proving herself to be just as unfaithful as the white cat. The now-dejected Jerry then joins Tom on the railway tracks, waiting for the oncoming train, which draws nearer and nearer as the cartoon ends. Why It Sucks # The plot is very sad and depressing. Tom's girlfriend is the very definition of a gold-digger, and instantly leaves him for a hot-shot cat. # Tom (and later Jerry) sitting on the railroad tracks waiting for a train to run him over is very sad, depressing and disturbing. # Unlike other Tom and Jerry episodes, which have a comedic storyline, this episode has a sad and tragic one, which makes this episode feel very out of place for a Tom and Jerry episode. # There are no funny moments at all, which is absolutely ridiculous and also unacceptable because Tom and Jerry is supposed to be a comedy franchise. # The idea of Tom and Butch fight over a pretty female cat for her affections has already been done before in earlier Tom and Jerry episodes such as "Springtime for Thomas", "Casanova Cat" and "Muscle Beach Tom". While these three cartoons had funny and lighthearted moments, this episode however has none of these. # Butch is HORRIBLY unlikable in this episode,because he stole Tom's Girlfriend. # Tom's Girlfriend is no better either, unlike Toodles Galore and other female cats in the Hanna-Barbera era she's an EXTREMELY unlikable gold-digger who leaves Tom for the wealthier Butch. # Jerry also gets a bad ending for no reason whatsoever: He also suffers the same abysmal fate as Tom, where his girlfriend, who suspiciously looks a lot like a mouse version of Tom's Girlfriend, cheats on him for another mouse. # Tom and Jerry's respective cheating girlfriends as well as their current lovers (especially Butch) all never got punished for breaking the hearts of the cat and mouse duo. # It feels more like a Tom and Jerry creepypasta than an actual Tom and Jerry episode. # Many fans believed that this was the final episode of the series due to its dark and depressing nature. Thankfully, this isn't the case because it would have been a terrible way to end the beloved cartoon series. The Only Redeeming Qualities # The animation quality is passable for the period. # Jerry narrating the episode is clever, since he (along with Tom) normally doesn't speak. # William Hanna and Joseph Barbera no longer used similar dark themes in future Tom and Jerry cartoons after this one. # It is thankfully hardly ever shown on television out of concerns that it would upset young children. # At least it is not as bad as most off The Gene Deitch Era Which gave us "Down and Outing", "High Steaks", and "Sorry Safari". Reception This episode was heavily panned by many fans because of its dark and depressing theme and suicide references being featured. In fact, many fans thought that this was the final episode of the series due to its tragic theme. = Category:Episodes Category:Animated Episodes Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Golden Age Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Mean Spirited Episodes Category:Episodes that need to be Banned